Hugs For Maya
by Marymel
Summary: Jackson talks D.B., Greg and Conrad after the team's latest case. Mild spoilers for 15x01.


**Jackson is my original character, but I don't own CSI or Finding Nemo or Curious George.**

**Celebrating the day after my birthday with a new Jackson story. Sorry I haven't posted sooner!**

**Spoilers for 15x01, The CSI Effect.**

**I wanted to write a new story with Jackson and his extended family, even though my laptop is still dead. So here's what I came up with. Hope you all enjoy...and pretty please review!**

All Jackson Sanders knew was there was some trouble at the lab. He didn't know anything about the serial killer that was trying to contact his Uncle D.B. All he knew was his extended family could be in trouble.

Greg and Jackson walked to D.B.'s office and talked about how the little boy loved kindergarten. When they arrived, Conrad was looking over the case file. Jackson rushed to him. "Papa Eckie!"

Conrad looked up and smiled. "Hey!" He gladly lifted his grandson onto his lap and hugged him. He and everyone loved how Jackson always just knew how to make them feel better. "How was your day?"

"Good. We made applesauce!"

"You did?"

Jackson giggled. "Where Uncle D.B.?"

Seeing Conrad hesitate, Greg asked, "He still in the layout room?"

"Yeah," Conrad said with a sigh. Both men smiled sadly at the innocent boy. "I think he could use a hug," Greg said.

"Why?" Jackson asked.

"Well," Greg began, "He had a bad case a while back."

"And someone from that case caused some trouble here," Conrad added.

Jackson frowned. "Did Uncle D.B. get hurt?"

Just then, D.B. returned and smiled when he saw the family in his office. "I'm okay, Jackson."

Jackson smiled. "Uncle D.B.! You okay!"

D.B. smiled as Jackson rushed to hug him. "Yes! I'm okay! How are you?"

"I'm fine! Did you know Uncle Nicky wears glasses?"

"I saw that," D.B. said with a soft at the innocent child and wished he could keep his own daughter safe. "You know, Jackson... I was hoping you could send Katie's mom a hug."

"Why?"

"Well...I just want to be sure she's safe. You know mom's and dad's worry a lot."

Jackson nodded. "Daddy said that's why he always tells me to be careful."

D.B. smiled warmly. "Well, you have a good daddy."

"The bestest!" Jackson said with a big smile.

Greg smiled. "And we worry because we love you so much, Jacks."

D.B. nodded. "Mm-hmm, and I love my kids. And Conrad loves your mama and his kids."

"So if I send Katie's mommy a hug, you won't worry anymore?" Jackson asked.

"Well...I'll still worry," D.B. said. "But I think she'd love a big hug."

Jackson smiled and wrapped his arms around himself. "Okay! I send her a big one! And I send one to Katie too!"

"Oh, that's a great idea," D.B. said as he hugged himself. "I'll send some too, okay?"

"Yeah!" Jackson smiled warmly. Then he frowned. "Uncle D.B., where Auntie Finn?"

D.B. sighed deeply. "She's okay. She got into a bit of trouble earlier."

"Daddy said she was in a scary, um...situation."

Greg, Conrad and D.B. all smiled softly as Jackson sounded out the big word. "Yes, she was," D.B. said. "But she got through it and she's okay."

Jackson smiled. "Den where is she?"

"She's at her apartment," D.B. assured him. "Conrad and I told her to go home and rest. We can handle things here." He winked and smiled, causing Jackson to giggle.

"Good! Cause I don't like when my family is hurt."

"Me neither, Jacks," Greg said.

"You know what?" D.B. asked with a soft smile. "I think you should call Katie and her mommy later. Maybe you could tell them about Scruffy?"

Jackson smiled. "Yeah! Did you know she can fetch her ball? An' she loves when I read Curious George, just like Sam!"

The men smiled, thinking of how Jackson loved to play with the dogs. "Has Scruffy learned to roll over yet?" Conrad asked.

"Oh, yeah!" Jackson said with a big smile. "An' she loves her walks with me an' daddy an' mama. Sometimes she walks so fast, I have to run!"

D.B. smiled as Jackson talked about his dog family, relishing how normal it felt. He didn't know what would happen to the Gig Harbor Case, but he vowed to keep both his family and CSIs safe.

Jackson smiled up at D.B. "Uncle D.B., if Katie an' her mommy come for my birthday, we all have to go to the park. I think Scruffy will like playing with her! An' we can go fishing with Eli an' Uncle Jim!"

"Oh, yeah," D.B. said with a warm smile. "Your dad said they invited you to go fishing with them. But I think I'll stay home."

That's something for you guys," Greg said, thinking his boss might want to avoid docks.

"Okay! But if we find Nemo, we throw him back!"

D.B. smiled thoughtfully. "That is a great idea. And I think Katie will love that."

Jackson smiled. "I love it too! An' you won't have to worry, cause we'll be all together!"

Everyone loved how Jackson knew how to make them feel a little better. "I like that," D.B. said.

Greg smiled softly. "And you've got something to show Katie?"

Jackson's eyes widened and he smiled. "Yeah! Lookit!" He smiled and showed them where he lost a tooth.

"Wow!" Conrad and D.B. said. "You lost your first tooth?" Conrad asked.

"Yep! Daddy said it okay, cause I get my big teeth. An' we put it under my pillow, an' the tooth fairy gave me a dollar!"

Conrad laughed softly as D.B. said, "Wow!"

Jackson giggled. "I told daddy I get him some ice cream!"

D.B. laughed softly. "You know, I think Katie lost another one. She'll have to show you sometime, huh?"

"Yeah!"

D.B. watched Jackson with his father and grandfather, and hoped they'd never face a nightmare like the Gig Harbor Killer. Seeing the little boy who brightened everyone's lives, D.B. knew he had to keep everyone safe. He didn't know what would happen, but knowing Maya was safe and so was his CSI family was most important. Knowing they were safe, D.B. knew he could solve the case.

**The End.**


End file.
